


First Night

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Dominatrix Verse [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Rip and Gideon spend their first night together in mostly innocent terms.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Series: Dominatrix Verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than it was supposed to be

Rip joined Gideon by the window as lightning illuminated the night sky, followed by another clap of thunder. He noticed her frown and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her hair.

“It’s really coming down out there. Why don’t you let me drive you home tonight?”

Gideon shook her head. “I have a car, Rip. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, but your car…”

“My car what?” She arched an eyebrow at him.

Rip raised his hands in surrender. “It’s just that your car isn’t always…reliable. You said yourself that you’ve been having trouble with the engine lately and need to get it checked out.”

“It’s just a little rain, Rip. I’ll be fine.” A loud clap of thunder echoed through the house and Gideon shrieked, jumping into his arms.

Rip rubbed her back and kissed her hair again. “See? You’re easily startled. What happens if you jump while driving and lose control of the wheel? It’ll be safer if I drive you. I don’t have to worry about you then.”

“What, so I can worry about you driving back home safely instead? What happens to Jonas if something happens to you? It’s just not smart.”

“I think you two are missing the obvious solution,” Jonas said boredly, picking up the plates from dinner.

The two adults turned to face him, having forgotten about the teenager in the room.

“What do you propose?” Rip asked.

Jonas shrugged easily. “Why doesn’t Gideon just stay the night?”

“No, no it’s not that bad and highly inappropriate to just invite-”

“I don’t even have my overnight bag and I’d be more comfortable at home-”

Jonas gave them both an unimpressed look that he clearly picked up on from his father. “Dad, I’m a teenager, you two have been dating forever. It’s not gonna bug me if she spends the night. It’s not like she hasn’t before. Besides, the storm is just going to keep happening all night.”

Rip shared a look with Gideon. She shrugged. He nodded. She would spend the night.

* * *

“Are you absolutely sure you’re okay with Gideon staying?” Rip asked his son again.

Jonas sighed loudly. “Dad, what is up with you? You and Gideon have been dating forever and the last month or so you’ve been acting weird about it.”

Rip looked away. He wondered if he’d ever tell Jonas that he was only pretending to date Gideon up until a month ago. If they lasted long enough, they’d have to figure out what anniversary to celebrate. His heart jumped when he realized that was a prospect, that he wanted it to be.

“I’m sorry. I suppose things just seem more…real now.”

“I’m fine with it,” Jonas insisted. “You know you don’t have to hide your relationship from me? I know I wasn’t too open to it at first but I do like Gideon. I don’t mind you moving on.” He was quiet for a moment. “I think mom would understand.”

Rip inhaled sharply and nodded. “Thanks,” he said, voice breaking. He cleared his throat and kissed Jonas’ cheek. “Suppose I’m not allowed to stay and tuck you in, just once?”

“Daaaad!”

“Okay, okay, I’m going. Good night, Jonas. I love you.”

“Good night. Love you too, Dad.”

Rip closed the door and walked across the hall, pausing before he knocked on his bedroom door. He’d gotten Gideon a spare toothbrush and clothes she could wear before allowing her to change in the privacy of his room.

“Come in,” she called.

Rip walked in and closed the door behind him. His mouth went dry at the sight of Gideon in nothing but his old college T-shirt.

She held up the pajama bottoms sheepishly. “Yours don’t fit me and I didn’t want to bother Jonas or have to roll them up not to trip. Is this okay?”

“Fine, fine, good, really good.” Rip forced himself to look somewhere else other than her bare legs. They did nothing for his thoughts.

Gideon smiled and sat on the bed, stretching her arms out. “Okay then. Do you have a side of the bed you prefer? I’m usually fine with either.”

“Left because Miranda always-” Rip cut himself off, suddenly feeling dizzy. Miranda always slept on the right side. It was her side, even after so long, he didn’t take it. Now he was inviting another woman to his bedroom, to his bed, to their bed.

“Rip? Rip, what’s wrong?” Gideon stood worriedly.

“I – I-” Rip couldn’t explain himself. The room tilted.

“Hey!” Gideon ran up to him and took his hands in hers. “Look at me,” she demanded.

Rip managed to focus on her eyes. Grey and striking.

“Listen to me, listen to the sound of my voice,” she said.

She had a beautiful voice.

“Rip.” Gideon cupped his face. “Breathe with me. In and out. In and out.” She placed his hand against her chest so he could feel every inhale and exhale. Slowly, the oxygen cleared the fog as he copied her motions. “Better?” she whispered.

Quietly, he nodded. “Sorry,” he said gruffly.

“No, it’s fine.” Gideon shook her head. “I don’t have to stay here. I can sleep in the guest room again and-”

“No, no, I want you here I just-” He wasn’t supposed to want her here. He had a wife. Except she was gone and Rip still loved her.

“You feel guilty,” she finished.

“This was our room,” he whispered. “First place we bought after being married and after she died, I thought I was fine – I moved things out of here that reminded me of her too much. But now, seeing you here-”

“In your safe space with her?”

Rip nodded miserably and sat on the bed. Gideon joined him at his side and he took her hand. “I want you here, I do. I mean it. But…I’ve never actually shared my bed with someone since her,” he whispered.

Gideon nodded, remembering how he would take off after his early sessions, feeling guilt over it. “Would it help if I told you absolutely nothing would happen between us?”

“I wasn’t expecting it to,” he admitted. Gideon blushed and looked away, realizing she was the one that was holding them up on that end. He kissed her gently. “I really like you. I just need to stop thinking about her.”

“You never have to stop thinking about her, Rip. Just make some room for me too.” Sometimes, Gideon felt a quick stab of jealousy over what Rip had with Miranda. She wasn’t always sure if it was over him or over what he had, what she could have had once. The idea that she could never measure up never came to mind. Rather, it was a sort of sadness, a longing, for what he’d had with Miranda.

“Right. Make room.” Rip looked around the room, anywhere but his marital bed, and his eyes dropped on something. He groaned, pulling his hand away from her.

“What, what is it?”

“I just – I can’t do this – with her looking at me.”

“What?” Gideon snapped her head around, as if expecting Miranda’s ghost to be glaring at them.

Rip gestured to the picture of his wife on the nightstand on his side. “It’s the only one I kept in the room,” he said quietly. He was able to take off his ring but couldn’t part with her picture just yet.

“First thing you see when you wake up, last thing you see at night?”

Rip nodded guiltily and Gideon kissed his cheek.

“May I?”

At Rip’s nod, she got up and gingerly picked up the framed photo. This one was of Miranda and a baby Jonas.

“She’s beautiful,” Gideon murmured.

“So are you,” he said weakly, unable to look at her.

“Oh Rip.” She kissed him gently. “I’m not jealous, just stating a fact.”

Rip caught the look in her eye and realization swept over his body. “Oh,” he said quietly. He cleared his throat. “She probably would have thought the same of you.”

Gideon smiled impishly and Rip wondered how many facets the woman had.

“I meant what I said, I can sleep in the guest room if it’s easier.”

He shook his head again. “No. I meant what I said too. I want you here. It’s just that seeing you here, it’s all very real.” He had stayed after his sessions, but never for long. He’d never fallen asleep with her.

Gideon ran a hand through his hair and rested her forehead against his. “Would it help if we moved her?” Rip’s heart almost gave out. Gideon must have noticed something on his face because she quickly backtracked. “Not out of the room, just somewhere she can’t see. Dresser? Perhaps the window so she can look outside? Enjoy the sunrise after the storm?”

Something about the way she spoke made Rip think she wasn’t just doing this for him, that she truly cared for the photo’s wellbeing as he did. “I know it’s silly,” he muttered.

“Not at all. I had a teddy bear when I was younger. I would always turn him away when I was doing something naughty because I didn’t want him to tell on me. Which is not to say this is childish, just that I understand.”

“Window,” he decided.

“I’m sure she’ll enjoy the view.”

Rip watched silently as Gideon placed his wife on the window facing out. She did it with reverence and for a moment, Rip thought that if he took her to Miranda’s grave she would hold a conversation as if they were old friends. Gideon was exactly the sort of person Miranda would have loved.

“Shall we go to bed?” Gideon asked quietly. She tilted her head as Rip hadn’t moved an inch.

“What? Oh, yes. Yes.” He got up and pulled the covers back, fluffing up the pillows.

Rip opened the nightstand drawer, took out his ring box and gave his wedding ring a kiss, as he did every night. Sheepishly, he noticed Gideon watching and quickly put it away as she gave him a heartfelt smile. He waited until Gideon slipped under the covers on the right side before turning off the light and joining her on his own side of the bed.

They both laid stiff, staring up at the ceiling, not even touching.

“I might snore,” Gideon said bluntly.

“I might think you’re Miranda,” Rip responded before he could think on his words. Though the two women only bared a passing resemblance, he was sure his sleep muddled brain would get confused, better she knew now.

“I have a tendency to sprawl.”

“Just don’t give me any bruises.”

“No promises.”

They fell silent again. The sounds of the storm drowned out their quiet breathing. Gideon started counting backwards from a hundred, quickly boring of it. She sighed heavily.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing. Sorry.”

“Gideon.”

“I just always thought our first time would be awkward but I never imagined it would be so awkward just to sleep together.”

“You thought our first time would be awkward?”

“Isn’t it always?” At Rip’s silence, Gideon sat herself up, resting her weight on her arm so she could hover over Rip.

“That’s slightly disconcerting,” he murmured.

“What did you think it would be like?”

“I don’t know.” Not liking how her hair fell in his face, he pulled her down, closer to him. Gideon shrieked lightly and he took her arm and wrapped it around himself. “I suppose it’s different in my case. I’ve already been naked and vulnerable in our sessions, allowed you to take charge. Our first time having plain vanilla sex, it would be like evening the ground almost.”

“Because I’d be naked?”

“Because you would let me pleasure you too.”

Gideon’s face grew hot and she was happy it was too dark for Rip to see her blush. “What would you do?”

“Whatever you want me to.”

“Rip.”

“I’d want to touch you,” he whispered. “You always look so enticing in your leather, your skin looks so soft. I want to run my hands all over you.”

Gideon’s heart raced as she took his hand and brought it under her shirt.

“You don’t have to,” he hesitated.

“I’m not saying we have to do anything. But you can touch.”

“Anywhere?”

“I’ll tell you when to stop,” she said breathlessly.

“Can I see you too?”

For a moment, Gideon was about to say no. “Fine.”

Rip reached over and turned on the lamp on her side. A soft glow illuminated her face. He leaned down and kissed her.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Just touching.”

“And kissing?”

“I’ll allow it.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he teased, making Gideon blush.

“Shut up. This is innocent, not…that.”

“You like being in charge,” he whispered in her ear. “And I like it too.”

Gideon giggled softly, unable to protest as he kissed her cheek and neck. She hummed happily.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he whispered.

“How long?”

“You would hold me after our sessions and I’d want to touch you, pleasure you like you did for me.” He kissed the other side of her neck. “I think about it a lot. Cuddling with you after sex, holding you in my arms, having you look up at me.”

She kissed him again as his hand drifted down, fingers trailing over her knee, then her inner thighs.

“I’ve thought about it too,” she whispered. “What it would be like to have you touch me, pleasure me with just your fingers.”

He kissed her as his fingers dipped under the elastic of her underwear. Gideon put her hand over his.

“Jonas is across the hall,” she hissed.

Rip groaned and removed his hand, sighing as he settled his weight over her again. “What a mood killer,” he muttered.

“Just touching,” she reminded him. Then she blushed. “Besides, I’m not even dressed sexily and…I have a tendency to be loud.”

“Believe me, having you just like this is enough of a turn on.” He ran his hand over her body again, on top of her clothes this time. “How loud?”

“Loud enough,” she muttered. “Now stop teasing and do something!”

“Thought you said just touching?”

“You can touch me under my shirt.”

“Technically, it’s mine.” He slipped his hand under the soft cotton material. He placed the flat of his palm against her warm stomach. “Softer than I thought,” he whispered, kissing her again.

“Do you like it?” she asked, heart racing under her ribcage.

“Very much so.” Another kiss. “May I go higher?”

“Yes.”

He moved his hand painstakingly slowly and Gideon did her best not to voice her frustrations. Rip smirked at her and she realized he had noticed it on her face and was doing it on purpose.

“Tease!” she accused.

“Getting even, don’t you think?”

“Thought you said I’m still in charge?”

“And what would you have me do, Mistress?”

Gideon grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her breasts. Rip’s eyes widened and it was her turn to gloat.

“Touch me,” she whispered against his ear, enjoying how he went taut with desire against her.

“May I?” he asked gruffly.

“Squeeze.”

He did and Gideon moaned, gasping with delight.

“You do get loud, don’t you?” he murmured, rubbing his thumb over her nipples.

“Sensitive,” she responded, breathlessly. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing as he ran his fingers over her.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Mmhmm.” She opened her eyes and looked at him. “Did you want me to…” She reached for his pants.

Rip shook his head. “This is for me. Watching you, like this.” He kissed her again. “Wanted to for a long time.”

She ran her hand through his hair. “We should stop…before we get carried away.”

He nodded and removed his hand. Gideon immediately missed the warmth of his fingers, his touch. She pulled down her shirt, feeling more vulnerable than before. Rip reached over her and turned off the light and they were surrounded in the darkness again.

“So, fooling around helped break the ice, huh?” he joked.

Gideon laughed and slapped his arm playfully. “I haven’t been with a man in a really long time,” she admitted.

“Really?” he asked in surprise before realizing how long she had been with her ex for. “Suppose that makes sense. Do you have a preference?”

“Between men and women? Not particularly.”

Neither had Miranda. “And in what you do with them?”

Gideon was silent for a long moment. “Depends. I haven’t had penetrative sex in a long time, we used to fool around a lot, touch each other. You’re quite well-endowed and it’s rather intimidating.”

It was Rip’s turn to blush. “Yes, well…thank you.”

She kissed his cheek and snuggled against him. “It’s not just the physical aspect that intimidates me. It’s like you said, I like being in charge, perhaps more than I realized. And sex, making love, it’s something that requires trust and vulnerability…it’s a big step.”

“There’s no rush, Gideon. I think it’s clear I also have some missteps still.”

They listened to the rain quietly.

“Sounds like it’s calmed down some,” she murmured.

“I still want you to stay.”

Gideon smiled and kissed his jaw. “You just like fooling around with me.”

“Mmm, it is a nice unexpected outcome. But I rather like being held like this, like after our sessions. It’s calming.”

“Yes, about that.” Gideon turned and took his arm, wrapping it around herself. “I like being the little spoon actually.”

Rip smiled and kissed her neck. “I can handle that.”

“And you’ll make breakfast in the morning?”

“I’ll make pancakes.”

Gideon hummed contentedly. “A girl could get used to this.”

So could Rip. “Good night, Gideon.”

“Sweet dreams, Rip.”


End file.
